


Ответственность

by Bathilda



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер беспокоится за брата. Вообще-то он волнуется о множестве вещей, но в первую очередь – за брата. (Переведено на ФБ-2013.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ответственность

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Responsibility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/102459) by [Bridget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridget/pseuds/Bridget), [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie). 



> Бета: Бальтамос  
> Перевод. Разрешение на перевод отправлено.  
> (The request for permission to translate the fic was sent though comments on Dreamwidth. If the authors don't give their permission to posting this translation it'll be removed.)

В Нарнии Питер привык чувствовать себя глупо в компании брата. Обычно такое случалось, когда Питер поддавался зову плоти и Эдмунд заставал его выскальзывающим утром из чьей-то комнаты.

«Питер, тебе лучше кого-либо другого надо понимать, как мы должны осторожны быть в наших связях!» После этого следовала укоризненная нотация и покаяние в ответ, но все понимали, что через неделю ситуация может повториться и Питер снова проведет ночь в чужой постели. Однако Питеру никогда не приходилось читать такую же лекцию Эдмунду – он никогда не ловил брата в подобных обстоятельствах, и если тот вообще занимался этим, то был слишком осторожен и скрытен, чтобы попасться.

Но это было давно, тысячу лет назад или же всего один год. Теперь они снова стали мальчишками, и в их последнее утро в Нарнии, когда они готовились оставить Каспиана править вместо них, Питер никак не ожидал увидеть брата мнущимся у двери нового короля.

Питер встал пораньше, чтобы успеть позавтракать перед спаррингом с Рипичипом. Мыш был свирепым противником, а из-за маленького роста его было сложнее победить, так что поединок с ним должен был быть интересным и полезным. По пути к Рипичипу Питер увидел Эдмунда с темными кругами под глазами, нерешительно переминающегося с ноги на ногу у комнаты Каспиана. Питер затаился, спрятался в тени, не желая, чтобы Эдмунд его увидел. Брат часто казался Питеру загадкой, и он не собирался упускать шанс узнать, что замышлял Эдмунд на этот раз.

Несколько минут Эдмунд с таким нерешительным видом, которого Питер никогда у него не видел, ходил взад-вперед по коридору. Дважды он поднимал руку, чтобы постучать в дверь, но так и не сделал этого. У Питера, спрятавшегося за статую, сжималось сердце, когда он видел это. В какую игру играет Эдмунд?

В конце концов, тот, казалось, принял какое-то решение и ушел, круто развернувшись на каблуках. Он прошел мимо Питера, от чьего внимания не укрылись его поникшие плечи и нахмуренные брови. Раздумывая над тем, что все это значило, Питер отправился своей дорогой, сделав мысленную заметку не забыть потом поговорить с братом наедине и расспросить обо всем. Во время спарринга с Мышом Питер был рассеян, не мог сосредоточиться на поединке и в итоге с треском проиграл. Но Питер едва заметил свое поражение, он был слишком занят размышлениями над тем, как бы он поступил, если бы у Эдмунда все же хватило решимости войти в комнату Каспиана.

В тот день Питеру не удалось поговорить с Эдмундом. Аслан сотворил дверь в воздухе и сурово сообщил Питеру и Сьюзен, что они уже слишком взрослые, чтобы еще раз вернуться в Нарнию. Это известие заставило Питера забыть о брате, хотя его вновь охватили неясные подозрения, когда они прощались с Нарнией и ее обитателями. Все четверо Пэвенси оставили Каспиану что-то на память. Люси – улыбку, солнечную и жизнерадостную, обещающую скорое возвращение. Сьюзен – поцелуй, знак ее расположения к нему, благословение на царство и последнее «прощай» Нарнии. Питер видел в ее глазах боль и твердо был намерен выпытать позже у Сьюзен, что не так.

Сам он оставил Каспиану свой меч Риндон. Так он продемонстрировал Каспиану, что доверяет ему заботиться обо всем, что Питер считал когда-то своим.

Эдмунд не оставил Каспиану ничего, кроме обжигающего взгляда. В нем тоже содержалось обещание, но вовсе не то, которое сделала Люси. Во взгляде Эдмунда был намек на неоконченное дело, которое он пообещал закончить, вернувшись. И Питер, знавший своего брата, не сомневался, что дело это будет приятным для Эдмунда. Это обеспокоило его, но не так, как ответный взгляд Каспиана. Но у Питера, сначала ведущего за собой через дверь шеренгу тельмаринцев, а затем снова оказавшегося на шумном вокзале в Англии, в окружении ожидающих приближающегося поезда школьников, не было времени обдумать поведение Каспиана и Эдмунда.

Девочки тут же сели на поезд, увезший их в школу. У Люси в глазах стояли слезы, но она улыбалась, Сьюзен была удрученной и отстраненной. Проводив их, Питер оглянулся на Эдмунда, но обнаружил, что тот уже куда-то подевался.

* * *

Питер никогда еще не чувствовал себя столь бесполезным.

Они вернулись в школу неделю назад, и с тех пор Эдмунд успешно избегал Питера. Питер же, в перерывах между уроками, спортом и дурачествами с одноклассниками, которые помогали ему вернуться к нормальной жизни, размышлял об Эдмунде. Он также наблюдал за ним издалека, пытаясь понять, что творилось у него в голове. Еще ни разу Эдмунд не испытывал такого гнева, который было видно невооруженным взглядом.

К сожалению, злой Эдмунд обычно заражал своей злостью Питера, так уж сложилось, и поэтому Питер ввязывался в гораздо большее число драк, чем ему хотелось бы. Впрочем, часть из них происходила из-за того, что Питер не мог заставить себя признать власть и авторитет старшеклассников. А Эдмунд, несмотря на все его дурное настроение, прекращал эти драки.

– Ты должен завязать с этим, Пит, – сухо сказал Эдмунд, прикладывая к подбитому глазу Питера смоченную в холодной воде тряпку. – Это не приносит тебе никакой пользы, к тому же отцу это не понравится. А мама будет очень разочарована, ты же знаешь. Успокойся уже.

– Ты не обязан мне помогать, – с легким вызовом отозвался Питер, с полным ртом крови. – Я тебя об этом не просил.

– Ты никогда не просишь, но тебе, тем не менее, нужна помощь.

– Считаешь, что я не могу о себе позаботиться? – гневно спросил Питер.

– Не считаю, знаю. Что с тобой, Пит? Ты не можешь главенствовать над всеми, это тебе не Нарния. – Последнее слово Эдмунд произнес шепотом, чтобы его не услышал Мартон. – А Томпсон не Кас…

– Это не имеет никакого отношения к Каспиану, – заявил Питер и схватил Эдмунда за руку. – Не все сводится к этому тельмаринскому выскочке!

– Значит, дело все же в Каспиане, – спокойно ответил Эдмунд, отстраняясь с непроницаемым лицом и поправляя форму. – Мы слишком далеко от него, чтобы он имел для нас какое-то значение. Повзрослей, наконец, – холодно добавил он.

– Я уже повзрослел, – рявкнул Питер, прежде чем заметил, как напрягся Эдмунд.

Тот невидящими глазами уставился в окно, на деревья, начинающиеся за полем для регби.

– Эд?

В ответ Питер услышал лишь вздох. Он положил Эдмунду руку на плечо, но тот стряхнул ее.

– Как знаешь, – раздраженно сказал Питер. – Но я не единственный из нас двоих, кто постоянно дерется, так что можешь слезть со своего пьедестала.

– Ладно, – сказал Эдмунд, вновь промокая разбитую губу Питера тряпкой, – признаю, ты не единственный, у кого проблемы с теми, кто пробует командовать тобой.

– Я не так выделяюсь из толпы, как ты. Ты, ты… Я понятия не имею, что с тобой, Эд, но я слышал некоторые разговоры моих одноклассников. Будь осторожен.

Эдмунд не ответил, и Питер долго молча смотрел на его затылок. Эдмунд казался таким нормальным, споря с ним и пытаясь поставить его на место, но все изменилось, стоило Питеру упомянуть Нарнию. Хотя Питер и готов был признать, что Эдмунд был прав в том, что касалось его нежелания признавать чужую власть. Он взял другую тряпку и вытер кровь, запекшуюся в волосах.

– Почему я должен быть осторожен? – спросил, наконец, Эдмунд, все еще глядя в окно, по которому стекали капли дождя. – О чем они говорили?

 В его голосе слышалась едва уловимая насмешка, но вместе с тем у него был отсутствующий вид, словно его на самом деле не слишком интересовало, что болтают о нем старшеклассники. К такой реакции Питер не привык – в Нарнии Эдмунда всегда интересовали правила приличия, намного больше, чем самого Питера.

– Просто… разные вещи, – неловко откликнулся он, не желая повторять мерзкие шутки и сплетни, которые он слышал.

– А точнее? Какие именно вещи? – устало вздохнув, поинтересовался Эдмунд, и Питер, даже не видя его, знал, что он закатил при этом глаза.  
Питер не откликнулся и перевел взгляд на свои окровавленные костяшки. Он знал, что Эдмунд не закончит так этот разговор. Ему не пришлось долго ждать.

– Я в курсе того, что они говорят обо мне, – тихо сказал Эдмунд, повернувшись в пол-оборота. – Я же не глухой, Пит.

– Почему тогда ты ничего по этому поводу не делаешь? – требовательно спросил Питер, недоуменно глядя на него.

– Я полагал, что ты дерешься как раз для того, чтобы защитить мою честь, – сказал Эдмунд.

Питер пожал плечами.

– Ты знаешь, что я не мог оставить все так и позволить им дальше распускать языки, говорить о тебе такое, – обвиняющее воскликнул Питер.

– Это ты у нас всегда так пекся о репутации.

– Мне приходилось, учитывая, где ты предпочитал просыпаться, – слегка улыбнулся Эдмунд.

Питер поморщился и осторожно прижал тряпку к разбитой губе.

– Ты меняешь тему разговора.

– Потому что мне нечего больше сказать. Я не придаю значения слухам. Здесь не придаю.

– Если ты не будешь обращать на них внимания, они решат, что они правы, – заметил Питер, что было, по его мнению, вполне справедливо и разумно.

Однако Эдмунд лишь вновь отвернулся к окну и стал смотреть на небо.

– Эд…

– Все в порядке, Пит. У меня все в порядке, не волнуйся за меня.

– Ты выглядишь уставшим.

В комнате повисла неловкая тишина, и Питер, не выдержав, пнул пяткой металлическую ножку кровати. Наконец Эдмунд сказал:

– Я не лжец, Питер.

С этими словами Эдмунд стремительно вышел из медпункта, чеканя шаг. Питер удивленно посмотрел ему вслед. Что он такого сказал на этот раз, чтобы так расстроить Эдмунда?

* * *

К Рождеству Питер пришел к нескольким выводам. Лежа в постели, он смотрел на падающий за окном снег и думал.

Он был уверен, что Эдмунд тоже испытывал когда-то определенные желания. Ведь они оба были тогда взрослыми, так? Самого Питера в Нарнии частенько привлекали дочери послов других стран и земель. Желание Питера приударить за той или иной придворной дамой всегда было камнем преткновения между ним и Эдмундом, который не одобрял подобного поведения.

Питер перевернулся на другой бок. У противоположной стены спал Эдмунд, ровно дыша во сне. Во всяком случае, Питер думал, что он спит.  
Это было немного странно. Они оба привыкли жить в общих спальнях и знали все нюансы подобного совместного проживания, но при этом Питер ни разу не слышал Эдмунда. Возможно, он просто делал все очень тихо. Но ведь было еще то утро в Нарнии. Питер зарылся поглубже в одеяло, ежась от холода. Что было тогда на уме у Эдмунда? Чего он хотел от Каспиана?

Питер не мог поверить в самый очевидный и логичный ответ. Эд был не таким. Не мог быть. Ради Аслана, он же его брат.

Усилием воли Питер направил мысли в другое русло, никак не связанное с Эдмундом, и вскоре заснул.

Следующим утром у всех в доме было хорошее настроение. Хоть снег и не прекратился, но девочки должны были вот-вот приехать из школы, и потому завтрак прошел в веселой атмосфере.

– Надо купить сегодня елку, – сказала мама, разливая чай. – Уверена, Люси это понравится. Если, конечно, она не стала для этого слишком взрослой.

Читавший газету отец фыркнул, но ничего не сказал.

– Я правильно понимаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы мы за ней пошли? – спросил у мамы Питер, который никак не мог заставить себя есть овсянку.

– Если ты не против, милый. Вдвоем вы должны с ней справиться, вы так выросли за этот семестр.

Питер улыбнулся, а Эдмунд продолжил вяло ковыряться в своей тарелке. Взглянув на него, Питер нахмурился. Эдмунд выглядел очень уставшим и непривычно худым, его острые ключицы торчали из выреза поношенного свитера. Хорошо, что мама этого не заметила, а то она все каникулы причитала бы об этом.

– В мире сегодня происходит что-нибудь интересное? – спросил Питер у отца, пытаясь отвлечься от беспокойства за брата.

Отец удивленно посмотрел на него поверх газеты, поскольку обычно не он, а Эдмунд интересовался подобными вещами, но, прочистив горло, ответил:

– Тебе прочитать заголовки?

– Да, пожалуйста.

– Сегодня не очень много заслуживающих внимания новостей, – сказал отец, перелистывая газету. – Открывается новый завод ковров; в судебном процессе по тому убийству в Костводс возникли какие-то юридические проблемы; двое мужчин арестованы в бане или каком-то другом подобном месте за аморальное поведение, отвратительно; в музее выставка римских монет… больше ничего.

Питер, который слушая отца, вполглаза следил за братом, был единственным, кто заметил, как вздрогнул Эдмунд при слове «отвратительно».

– Давай, Эд, – с притворным весельем сказал Питер, отставляя в сторону пустую тарелку, – пойдем и принесем елку. Не можем же мы разочаровать сестер, верно?

Эдмунд пристально посмотрел на него, быстро доел свой завтрак и встал.

– Ладно. Давай украсим стены и все такое*.

* * *

– Эд, – позвал, наконец, Питер, когда впереди показался дом. Они молчали всю дорогу до рынка, и Эдмунд отказывался встречаться с Питером взглядом, а на обратном пути это было невозможно из-за почти двухметровой ели, которую они несли. – Ты в порядке?

– Просто устал, – откликнулся Эдмунд, подавляя зевок. – Скорее, они наверняка уже приехали. Жду не дождусь увидеться с Лу, а ты?

Питер резко остановился и уставился на брата. Бывали моменты, когда Верховный король Питер не позволял ему сделать то, чего хотел обычный английский мальчишка Пит. Как, например, сейчас, когда Питеру хотелось схватить брата за плечи и трясти, пока он не признается, что с ним не так.

– Эд…

– Оставь это, Питер, – сказал Эдмунд, загребавший ногами по слякоти, одной рукой держа елку, а другую засунув в карман.

Питер вздохнул, снова взялся за елку, и они понесли ее дальше, вверх по холму.

Позже они помогли Люси украсить ее, в процессе оживленно болтая то об одном, то о другом, ни разу даже отдаленно не затрагивая тему, которая интересовала Питера больше всего.

– Сью стала старостой, да, Сью? – сказала Люси, широко улыбаясь Сьюзен, которая сидела в кресле мамы и отпускала подол юбки, которую вновь надо было удлинить.

– Я уже сообщила об этом мальчикам в письме, – покачала головой Сьюзен. – Помнишь? Я и тебя просила написать им письмо, но ты так и не сделала этого, да?

Люси надулась.

– Я была слишком занята!

– Ничего не изменилось, верно, Лу? – поддразнил ее Питер и взъерошил ей волосы. – Ты всегда была слишком занята. Помнишь, когда мы устраивали бал в честь посольской делегации с Одиноких Островов? Ты так увлеклась танцами, что совсем забыла о переговорах с представителями Черных гномов, которые ты должна была провести.

Люси хихикнула.

– Они были так раздражены! А тот, не помню, как его звали, у которого была самая длинная борода, какую я только видела у гномов, почти окосел и трясся от гнева.

– А ты посмеялась над ним, – сказал Питер.

– Я не могла сдержаться! Он выглядел таким серьезным, правда, Эд? Прямо как отец, когда он не в духе.

– Действительно, мы были очень заняты в школе, – перебила ее Сьюзен, невозмутимо подшивая юбку. – Как обычно.

Питер и Люси дружно посмотрели на нее.

– Она теперь всегда так, – поделилась Люси. – Меняет тему, если речь заходит о Нарнии. Почему ты не хочешь вспоминать о ней, Сью?

Но ответил ей Эдмунд, застывший с протянутой к елке рукой, в которой он держал елочный шар.

– Иногда проще не думать об этом, – тихо произнес он.

– Вам проще. – На секунду Сьюзен застыла, а затем продолжила работу. – Вы… вы еще вернетесь туда когда-нибудь. Мы с Питером – нет.

– Так, стоп, – удивив самого себя, сказал Питер, – я никогда не говорил, что хочу забыть Нарнию, пусть даже мне не суждено снова туда попасть.

– Мне было бы проще, если бы у меня тоже не было возможности вернуться, – сказал Эдмунд, не переставая украшать елку и не глядя в глаза брату и сестрам. – Сейчас я живу, не зная, когда меня в следующий раз выдернет в Нарнию, и это меня нервирует.

– Не представляю, о чем ты, – твердо сказала Люси. – Я надеюсь, однажды Аслан призовет нас обратно. Если Нарния будет нуждаться в нас, мы должны будем вернуться.

– Да, Лу, именно это меня и беспокоит. Ты никогда не задумывалась над тем, что в следующий раз мы можем и не победить?

– Нет.

Питер был солидарен с Люси, ему эта мысль также никогда не приходила в голову. Хотя бы потому что Аслан, разумеется, никогда не отправил бы их на битву, которую они не в состоянии выиграть.

Сьюзен слушала их, легонько барабаня пальцами по колену и отложив шитье.

– Мама и папа на кухне, не забывайте, – прошипела она. – И это глупо. К чему беспокоиться о чем-то, что не можешь контролировать? Если… если Аслан призовет вас назад, он точно не предупредит вас об этом заранее.

– И с нами не будет ни Питера, ни Сью, – продолжил Эдмунд, игнорируя Сьюзен и обращаясь к Люси. – Только мы с тобой. Что, если нас двоих будет недостаточно?

Наступившая после его слов тишина была более чем неловкой, пока Люси не приобняла Эдмунда за плечи и не сказала:

– Все будет в порядке, Эд. С нами всегда будет Аслан, и этого достаточно, разве нет?

Сьюзен вздохнула и вновь принялась за шитье. Питер взял шар и направился к елке, но, вешая игрушку на самую высокую ветку, пробормотал, не вытерпев:

– Это не единственная причина, по которой ты хочешь все забыть.

Люси внимательно посмотрела сначала на него, а затем на Эдмунда, который не слышал этого, и выражение ее лица немного смягчилось. Интересно, знала ли она, что он имел в виду, как она всегда знала это в Нарнии?

* * *

Было еще очень рано, когда Питера разбудили тихие, старательно подавляемые всхлипывания. Подняв голову, Питер разлепил глаза, подождал, пока они не привыкнут к темноте, и взглянул на постель брата. Но она была пуста. Сев, Питер осмотрел комнату и заметил скорчившуюся в углу фигуру. Встав с кровати, Питер пересек комнату и опустился на пол рядом с Эдмундом. Это зашло слишком далеко. Питер не мог допустить, чтобы что-то заставляло ее брата плакать, но сейчас он не мог ничего изменить, не мог пойти и снести голову тому, кто вызвал у Эдмунда слезы. И не мог напрямик спросить у Эдмунда, в чем дело. Тут требовалось быть тактичным и начать издалека.

– Не спится? – мягко спросил он. И без того поникшие плечи Эдмунда опустились еще ниже. – Эд, что такое? Тебе приснился кошмар?

– Нет, – прошептал Эдмунд.

Питер успел заметить, что как блестят его глаза, прежде чем Эдмунд отвернулся к стенке.  
Возможно, он начал совсем уж издалека.

– Я видел тебя за завтраком, – зашел Питер с другой стороны.

Эдмунд не ответил, и Питер решил забыть про такт и спросил прямо:

– Это он? Ты его хочешь забыть?

– Это тебя не касается, – пробормотал Эдмунд, вытер нос тыльной стороной ладони и скривился. – Оставь меня в покое.

– Не оставлю. Ты мой брат, и если тебя что-то расстраивает, мне надо знать, что это. Поговори со мной, Эд.

– Это тебя не касается, – повторил Эдмунд, поднимаясь на ноги. – Я иду спать.

– Почему ты хочешь забыть Каспиана? – Питер схватил брата за руку, не давая ему уйти. Он был твердо намерен выяснить все сейчас. – Что произошло вчера вечером, Эд? Я не хочу гадать и делать неверные выводы.

– Почему нет? – холодно поинтересовался Эдмунд. – Все остальные в школе так и поступили.

Питер застыл, и Эдмунд воспользовался этим, чтобы освободить руку. Питер внезапно вспомнил их разговор в медпункте школы.

– Ты сказал, что ты не лжец, – медленно произнес Питер, желая, чтобы Эдмунд опровергнул неизбежно напрашивающийся из этого вывод.

– И это правда, – хрипло отозвался Эдмунд, в голосе которого явно слышались слезы. – Но это не значит, что я должен усложнять себе жизнь, стирая язык в попытке что-то кому-то доказать и объяснить.

Он упал на кровать и натянул на плечи одеяло.

– Так… ты и Каспиан… – Питер замолк, не зная, как закончить.

Эдмунд промолчал.

* * *

Новый дом профессора был намного меньше прежнего, и его тишина успокаивала Питера, когда они с профессором обсуждали математику, классику и ели тосты с омлетом. Здесь Питер мог спокойно заниматься, вдали от брата, сестер и всего, что их напоминало, и в то же время свободно разговаривать о Нарнии.

– Расскажи мне побольше о юном Каспиане, – сказал однажды за завтраком профессор. – Ты уверен, что доверить ему Нарнию – хорошая идея?

– На троне Нарнии всегда должен сидеть Сын Адама, – после недолгого размышления сказал Питер. – Тельмаринцы – Сыновья Адама, а Каспиан к тому же их законный правитель. Нарнии нужен был король, и Каспиан оказался лучшим претендентом на трон. Единственным претендентом. Он всегда любил старую Нарнию, хотя и был рожден среди новых обитателей Нарнии, тельмаринцев.

– Значит, он стал вынужденным компромиссным вариантом, – проницательно сказал профессор. – Я полагаю, тебе не по душе это, Питер.  
– Почему вы так считаете, сэр? – спросил Питер, намазывая на тост джем

– Просто… ты говоришь о ним таким тоном… И я в курсе того, как ты не любишь полумеры и политику, – с улыбкой добавил профессор. – Твой брат не настолько скрытен, каким порой кажется.

– Он в школе, – печально сказал Питер. – И даже когда это идет ему во вред, он продолжает притворяться немым и глухим.

– Вот как?

– В школе о нем говорят… всякое разное. Он мог бы попытаться это исправить, но он бездействует, а эти разговоры не прекращаются.

– Исправить, например, как?

– Отрицать все, по меньшей мере.

– Ему поверили бы?

Питер замешкался с ответом, и профессор вопросительно поднял бровь.

– Думаю, что нет, – вынужден был признать Питер.

– А что сделал ты?

Питер потер глаза, неожиданно почувствовав себя еще более глупо, чем когда-то в Нарнии под неодобрительным взглядом Эдмунда.

– Много дрался, – сказал Питер. – Что было не очень умно, но кто-то же должен был позаботиться о его репутации.

– И о его чести?

– Именно.

– Это истинно нарнийское поведение, мой король, – тепло сказал профессор. – Однако ты должен доверять Эдмунду и его суждениям, хотя бы иногда.

– В первую очередь я должен защитить его. Особенно если он не может сделать этого сам. * * *

– Ты снова вырос, – сказал Питер Эдмунду, когда они начали распаковывать чемоданы, вернувшись домой.

Эдмунд ничего не ответил, но чуть покраснел и принялся усиленно искать носок в недрах своего чемодана.

– Итак, что случилось?

Питер не имел в виду все, что произошло в Нарнии, об этом он уже знал от Люси и немного от самого Эдмунда, они рассказали ему обо всем ранее в гостиной, когда рядом не было мамы и Сьюзен. Теперь же Питер желал узнать, так это что случилось с Эдмундом. Потому что с ним явно что-то случилось.

– Ничего особенного, – тихо ответил Эдмунд.

– Ну да, конечно, – фыркнул Питер.

– Правда, ничего особенного, – продолжал стоять на своем Эдмунд, аккуратно сворачивая свитер и не глядя на брата. – Мы немного поплавали, открыли пару-тройку островов, спасли несколько тельмаринских лордов, несколько раз едва не умерли. Юстес превратился на время в дракона, не помню, он упоминал об этом?

Эдмунд улыбнулся чуть дрожащими губами, и Питер, увидев это, взял у него из рук одежду, отложил ее в сторону и усадил его на кровать.  
– Эд, Юстес всегда был дрянью, жизнь в шкуре дракона не могла ему сильно навредить. Лучше скажи мне, почему у тебя глаза на мокром месте? Это… – Питер запнулся на секунду, вспомнив их предыдущий разговор на эту тему. – Это из-за Каспиана, я прав?

Ответа Питер ждал с немалым волнением. Эдмунд нахмурился было, но все же поднял на него глаза.

– Он… я… мы… Пит, ты знаешь, что мы с ним…

Эдмунд говорил об этом с такой печалью, что Питер пожалел его и сказал мрачно:

– Знаю.

При этом он изо всех сил старался не думать о том утре и о том, что он тогда чувствовал. Ему сейчас и без того хватало сильных эмоций.

– Это было только раз, до того, как мы вернулись домой в прошлый раз. И потом, на борту корабля… Он боялся, что это плаванье погубит нас всех, а я не видел, зачем я вообще нужен в Нарнии. Он ведь держал ситуацию под контролем, даже когда сам так не считал, и это путешествие отлично обошлась бы и без меня. Видишь ли, в итоге оказалось, что им нужна была Лу, а не я. Не представляю, зачем Аслан призвал меня обратно, и жалею, что он это сделал, – горько сказал Эдмунд. – Он мог бы оставить меня до следующего раза, до того момента, когда в Нарнии разразится политический кризис или какая-нибудь война, в которой я точно смог бы быть полезным. Только не во время правления Каспиана.

– Не в правление Каспиана? Но я считал…

Эдмунд гневно посмотрел на Питера.

– Что именно ты считал?

– Что вы с ним…

Питер замолк на полуслове, не желая говорить ничего резкого и грубого, и закончил дипломатично:

– Я считал, что хотел снова увидеться с ним.

– Я тоже так думал, – вздохнул Эдмунд. – Я думал, что если мы еще раз встретимся, то сможем прояснить все между нами, чем бы это «все» ни было. Но теперь…

Питер не торопил его, в первую очередь потому что не знал, что может сорваться с его языка. Он предполагал, что отношения Эдмунда и Каспиана были примерно такими же, как и его собственные с многочисленными придворными дамами. Однако сейчас, глядя в глаза брату, он видел в них боль, которую сам он никогда не испытывал. Что этот тельмаринский сукин сын с ним сделал?

– Он причинил тебе боль? – не выдержав, тихо и зло спросил Питер.

Эдмунд резко взглянул на него.

– Боль? Нет, клянусь львиной гривой. Нет. Я… раз уж на то пошло, это я причинил ему боль. Пит, просто выслушай меня, ладно?

Питер кивнул, и Эдмунд, глубоко вздохнув, продолжил тоном менестреля, излагавшего зрителям одну из своих историй:

– Мы флиртовали, думаю, это можно так назвать. Потом флирт зашел дальше. Ну, ты понимаешь, как это бывает, когда ты в любой момент можешь погибнуть… Я точно знаю, что ты хорошо это понимаешь, потому что помню тот турнир и дочь посла… ладно, неважно. В общем, мы, наверное, были не так осмотрительны, как следовало бы. Люси обо всем знает, – признался Эдмунд.

Питер все еще пытался уложить в голове услышанное, но не отреагировать на последнюю фразу он не мог.

– Что? – взвился он. – Эдмунд, ради Аслана, она же еще ребенок, ей рано знать о…

Эдмунд пожал плечами.

– Она-то как раз сама обо всем догадалась. Это же случилось в Нарнии, Питер, а когда она королева Люси, она необычайно, я бы даже сказал пугающе проницательна. Ты должен это представлять, учитывая, сколько нотаций она прочитала тебе в свое время.

Питер покраснел, а Эдмунд продолжил:

– А потом мы встретили ту женщину на Острове Звезды. Дочь Раманду. Она была очень красива, Пит. Каспиан не сводил с нее глаз, хоть он и старался скрыть это. Я знал, что скоро мне придется вернуться в Англию, оставить его одного и что ему необходим наследник, поэтому я поговорил с ней. Затем я попробовал поговорить и с ним.

– Подожди, ты что, собирался устроить брак своего…

– Любовника? – с вызовом спросил Эдмунд, пока Питер подыскивал нужное слово. – Да.

– И что было потом?

– Потом… потом он сказал, что любит меня, – прошептал Эдмунд.

Он встал – уже не мальчик, но молодой мужчина, как внезапно увидел Питер, – и вышел из комнаты, не обращая внимания на брата, сидевшего среди грязных носков и мятых рубашек.

Чтобы не сидеть без дела, Питер начал убирать вещи в ящики, бормоча себе под нос:

– Не могу поверить, что он… разумеется Эд не собирался оставаться. Как он смел…

Он не слышал, как за его спиной открылась дверь.

– Ты не любил ни одну из них, верно? – спросила вошедшая в комнату Люси и встряхнула одни из лежавших на кровати брюк. – Столько женщин, но ты никогда не задумывался над тем, каково будет остаться с одной из них?

– Нет! – порозовев от смущения, выпалил Питер. Разговаривать об этом с Люси, пусть даже сейчас она казалась скорее королевой Люси Отважной, а не наивной малышкой Люси, было неловко. – Мне не требовалась королева, у меня были вы со Сью.

– Эдмунду нужен был Каспиан, – негромко произнесла Люси.

– Зачем? Почему именно так? – недоуменно спросил Питер. – Как он может нуждаться в ком-то еще, когда у него есть мы? Раньше ему было достаточно нас, достаточно меня.

Люси улыбнулась.

– Вероятно, на свете есть вещи, удовлетворить потребность в которых брат просто не в состоянии.

* * *

Через несколько месяцев Питер сидел в свой комнате, изучая конспекты по алгебре. Дядя Гарольд, тетя Альберта и Юстес были в гостях у Пэвенси, и по окончании обеда Питер сбежал в свою комнату в поисках тишины и покоя под предлогом того, что ему надо заниматься. Но его долгожданное уединение было нарушено стуком в дверь. Открыв, Питер увидел нервно мнущегося на пороге Юстеса и с трудом подавил вспышку раздражения, напомнив себе, что Юстес уже не тот засранец, каким был прежде. Он теперь друг Нарнии, и если сам Аслан удостоил его этой чести, то кто такой Питер, чтобы отворачиваться от него?

– Заходи.

Питер посторонился, чтобы пропустить Юстеса, показал ему на кресло, а сам сел на кровать. Юстес редко разговаривал с ним и обычно лишь о Нарнии. Питер подозревал, что и сейчас речь пойдет о ней.

Когда Юстес поведал ему то, зачем пришел, торопливо и немного несвязно, Питер ничуть этому не удивился. Он даже смог подавить в себе укол зависти – это он должен был быть на месте Юстеса, – когда осознал, что стал первым, кто узнал о его приключениях. Юстес пришел к нему первому, как к своему королю.

Когда тот закончил свое повествование описанием своего возвращения в Нарнию из Брима, Питер понял, что это еще не все. Судя по тону и выражению лица Юстеса, он не дорассказал чего-то, о чем ему было неловко говорить. Видя, как он колеблется, Питер подался к нему и спросил:

– Что случилось потом?

– Там был Каспиан, на носилках, – медленно ответил Юстес и, глядя на Питера умоляющими глазами, добавил: – Ты… ты должен понять, Питер, он был очень стар…

О, так вот в чем дело. Было странно даже думать об этом, потому что с того момента, как Питер в последний раз покинул Нарнию, он считал всех, кого встретил там, мертвыми. Ведь кто знает, как расходится время в Нарнии и Англии? В любом случае, Питер знал, что если бы он вдруг вернулся в Нарнию, то совсем в другое время, не в то, что раньше.

– Значит, Каспиан мертв? – отстраненно спросил он, силясь мыслить трезво и здраво, не поддаваясь эмоциям. – А Рилиан стал королем?

– Да.

– И Колдунья совершенно точно убита?

– Да, насколько я могу быть в этом уверенным, – слегка вздрогнув, ответил Юстес.

– Тогда все в порядке, – игнорируя предательски защипавшие глаза, сказал Питер. – Каспиан сейчас с Асланом.

Юстес вышел и спустился вниз, а Питер, продолжая сидеть, позволил себе наконец вспомнить свое королевство, представить его. Даже если его там нет, со страной будет все в порядке, она в безопасности. У нее есть король, а непосредственная угроза ей устранена. Эту новость Питер воспринял с облегчением. Он был также рад тому, что Нарнией правит династия, утвердиться на троне которой помог он сам, выполнив свой долг защитника и главы страны. А затем Питер вдруг осознал, что ему придется сообщить Эдмунду о Каспиане что Юстес рассказал ему это, чтобы он мог поделиться этим известием с остальными. Эта ответственность лежала на нем, как на Верховном короле, и Питер, вздохнув, отправился на поиски брата.

Эдмунд также пытался найти спокойный уголок и оккупировал кабинет отца, подобно Питеру, под предлогом учебы. При виде выражения лица брата Эдмунд отложил ручку и, вставая, спросил обеспокоенно:

– Все в порядке?

Питер жестом попросил его сесть обратно.

– Я только что беседовал с Юстесом, – произнес он, не зная, как рассказать обо всем Эдмунду.

– И?

– Он вновь побывал в Нарнии, на этот раз с какой-то своей одноклассницей. Джилл Поул, так, кажется, ее зовут.

Эдмунд опять склонился над книгой.

– Это все замечательно, Питер, но давай мы поговорим об этом как-нибудь потом, хорошо? У меня экзамены на носу. К тому же будет лучше, если мы все соберемся, и Юстес изложит сагу о своих приключениях всем и сразу, чтобы не повторяться, разве нет?

– Не совсем. Он хочет, чтобы эту часть истории ты услышал от меня.

И меньше всего на свете мне хочется говорить тебе это, подумал Питер.

– Речь идет о Каспиане, – глядя в глаза брату, который невозмутимо смотрел на него в ответ, сказал Питер. – Он умер, Эдмунд.

Эдмунд закусил губу так, что из нее едва не пошла кровь, и Питер не был уверен в том, как долго продержится его контроль.

Он пытается был разумным и хладнокровным, решил Питер. Если бы я был в его ситуации, стал бы я прикладывать подобные усилия?

– Как?

Дрожь в голосе Эдмунда была едва различима.

– От старости, как я понимаю. Аслан забрал его к себе…

Глаза Питера снова начало щипать, но они оставались сухими, в то время как Эдмунд потерял контроль над своими чувствами и заплакал, неохотно, молча и с каменным лицом. Питер обнял его и не отпускал до тех пор, пока Эдмунд не оттолкнул его. И пока Эдмунд старался взять себя в руки, Питер проверял сделанные им упражнения по латыни. В них не было ошибок, но Питер все равно сделал несколько исправлений, потому что когда мир вокруг рушится, именно повседневные и обыденные вещи помогают прийти в норму.

Когда слезы Эдмунда высохли, Питер взял тарелку с остатками его ужина и унес ее на кухню, размышляя по пути о том, что чувства долга и ответственности умирают также мучительно и тяжело, как любовь.

__________

 * "Давай украсим стены" / "Deck the halls" - строчка из известной рождественской песенки


End file.
